


I Say Yes

by evil_brainmate



Series: Hartwin Week [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin Week Day 5: Angst</p><p>Eggsy makes a habit of sleeping with people who are already in relationships, unless you're Harry Hart because Merlin is terrifying. Too bad Harry's actually single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, and all the potential mistakes therein. Basically this is just 9000 words of porn and angst.

It's still early when Eggsy wakes up sore and a little gross in an unfamiliar room, not that it's an odd occurrence. He glances over to the man next to him and ever so cautiously removes the arm around his waist, careful not to rouse his sleeping partner lest he have to deal with an uncomfortable conversation. Eggsy smirks when he successfully escapes the hold and the other only shuffles a little in his sleep and settles his hand on the pillow. Sunlight streaming from the window glints off the ring on the man's finger and Eggsy quietly slides away off the mattress. He searches around the room for his clothing, employing his stealth training for less gentlemanly purposes. He finds his shirt hanging from the bed post and carefully pulls the fabric from it while trying to avoid the photographs on the bedside table.

He finds it a somewhat amusing coincidence that the type he picks up often have wedding or couple photos in the bedroom. As if their partners have some sixth sense that their significant other needs a reminder.

Once Eggsy has his clothes more or less in place, he tiptoes to the adjoining bathroom to swish a bit of mouthwash and adjust his hair. When he deems himself as presentable as he'll get, he blows a kiss to his still sleeping conquest and leaves the man's flat to take the elevator downstairs. He doesn't bother to worry that the other residents in it can probably still smell sex on him. On his way out, he winks to the doorman who has probably seen many a walk of shame.

Eggsy walks the short distance to the nearby station, and takes the tube to his neighborhood where he pops in a coffee shop to caffeinate on the way back to his own place. He rushes his morning routine a little, but manages to arrive at the shop on Savile Row a few minutes early and positively glowing with the unmistakable aura of the well fucked.

“Someone is cheerful this morning,” Roxy says when she eventually walks into the shop.

Eggsy flashes a conspiratorial grin at her, but he's not in the habit of bragging about his personal life in front of those coworkers that don't care to listen, namely anyone except Roxy. So they wordlessly make their way to the underground shuttle.

“So, had a good night I assume?” Roxy asks as the two of them settle in for the ride to the manor.

“And an even better morning,” Eggsy replies. “Managed to sneak out without waking the bloke, and his wife was out of town so I didn't have any surprise hasty retreats down the fire escape.”

“In and out like a true spy,” Roxy chuckles.

“Nah I ruffled a few neighbor's feathers on the way out, but whatever. Not my mess,” Eggsy sighs.

“No encore performance then?”

“Nah. Not exactly looking for someone always hangin' around, y'know?”

“Like that one who wanted to leave her husband for you?”

“Don't remind me,” Eggsy shudders at the memory. Avoiding unnecessary attachments was the reason he was strictly a one night stand kinda guy now.

“Not to sound judgmental—”

“But you're gonna judge me right now,” Eggsy snips. “Go ahead, I can take it.”

“Well, I just don't know why you go for people who are already in a relationship?”

Eggsy just grins and replies, “Now where's the challenge if I didn't? ”

Roxy shrugs, taking the evasion for what it is and not pressing further. The two of them are content to spend the rest of the ride in companionable silence until they reach HQ.

The truth is Eggsy knows people frown on his actions, only avoiding slurs like “slut” and “homewrecker” because he's a man. He likes to go out on his rare nights off and pick people up in clubs and bars; some attached, some not. He doesn't exclusively seek out people in relationships, but they are far less likely to try to pursue him after a hookup. There's also a certain thrill to the idea that he can attract the attention of someone even if they already have someone waiting for them back home. Sure, people might think Eggsy is sleazy, but is it really any worse than when people automatically assume he's a drug dealer or some shit because of where he's from? It's not like altering his behavior now would magically change their opinions anyway.

The best part though is that he doesn't have to worry about anyone's feelings, especially his own. He knows what he is to these people. And as for the party being cheated on, Eggsy is really doing them a service. If their partner isn't cheating on them with Eggsy, they'll just be doing it with someone else. And if Eggsy doesn't bother being discreet and his partner of the night gets found out and dumped? Well all he's done is speed along the inevitable breakup. Cheaters fuck up their relationships by cheating. Eggsy is just a bystander of sorts; it's not like he held a gun to someone's head.

“So what's your plan for the day?” Eggsy asks when they exit the train. Neither he nor Roxy have missions at the moment, but it's expected that agents put in some training hours during downtime.

“I've got to speak to Merlin about some new equipment he's developing. He's thinking taser bracelets will stand out a little less than a signet ring,” Roxy replies. “You?”

“Gym. Then the firing range,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Want to run the obstacle course with me this afternoon?”

“Certainly. No cheating this time though,” Roxy jibes.

“Fine. I'll take the muddier side of the track,” Eggsy's cheerful tone and expression immediately drop when they round the corner where the tech department splits off from the rest of the manor.

“Eggsy?” Roxy asks, noticing the change in her friend's demeanor. When she receives no response, she follows his line of sight down the hall.

Harry and Merlin are huddled close outside Merlin's office talking in hushed voices, and something that the handler says causes Harry to break out into an actual laugh. Roxy grimaces as she glances back at Eggsy; his brows pinched and mouth turning down slightly at the corners. It's no secret between Roxy and Eggsy that he has been pining for Harry for ages, but Eggsy has never made a move on him.

“I'll come and find you at lunch, yeah?” Eggsy asks, pointedly looking away from the two senior agents up ahead.

“Yeah,” Roxy says with a smile and gives Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze before she treks towards the tech department.

Eggsy turns on his heel and makes his way to the gym, the need to work out his own aggression on Kingsman's gymnastics equipment thrumming in his veins. He stalks through the halls until he finds the locker room, this morning's glow of good humour long forgotten. He checks that no one else is around; not that it would really matter, but Eggsy is in no mood for conversation. He then carefully strips and hangs his suit in his locker before pulling on a pair of stretch pants and a tank top. Lastly, he secures his grips and grabs his sealed bowl of chalk.

The problem with gymnastics, and all forms of exercise to be honest, is that one has to warm up and stretch for quite a while beforehand to avoid injury and it allows the mind to wander.

Eggsy has been in lust with Harry Hart since the day he met the man. He just doesn't realize he's in _love_ with Harry until the moment Valentine's bullet rips through Harry's skull and Eggsy's heart along with it. Later, Eggsy is ecstatic to hear that Harry is alive, and he becomes determined to stay by the man's side throughout his recovery in hopes that one day he'll have the nerve to tell Harry how he feels. The longer he stays in Harry's company though, the more he finds himself sharing said company with Merlin. The man becomes more or less a permanent fixture in the medical wing when he isn't needed somewhere else, and it's obvious that Merlin has been entrusted with access to Harry's home at some point when Harry accumulates various books and personal effects that hadn't been there the day before. Eggsy has plenty of experience reading people now both in his professional as well as personal ventures, and a few weeks into Harry's convalescence Eggsy is willing to bet any amount of money that Harry and Merlin are involved.

So Eggsy withdraws from both of the men; not immediately, and not completely. Eggsy can't exactly avoid his handler, or his boss when Harry finally takes the position of Arthur, but he cuts down his visits to either of them and his interactions with Harry outside of work.

Eggsy shakes his head as he finishes his stretches and chalks up before throwing himself into his routine that leaves his mind blissfully quiet for the next hour.

Of course, that quiet is ruined not long after Eggsy finishes his workout and heads back to the locker room for a shower, because karma has apparently decided to start kicking his ass, and he literally bumps into none other than the object of his distraction. He clings to Harry for a moment and looks him up and down, because it's so seldom that he ever sees the man in anything but a suit, so seeing him in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt leaves Eggsy's brain spinning trying to reconcile this Harry with Harry as Arthur in his mind. It also doesn't help that Harry's still fit as fuck and obviously has been working out even after taking a desk job.

“Shit! Sorry Harry,” Eggsy yelps when he realizes he's been staring, and takes a step out of Harry's space.

“Quite alright, Eggsy,” Harry replies. “Are you feeling well?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Maltese Cross still kickin' my ass is all,” Eggsy huffs. Eggsy knows he probably looks like a terrified rabbit, but come on, he smells rank and just smeared sweat all over his crush. “I'm uh... gonna go get a shower.”

A hand on his shoulder stops Eggsy in his tracks, and then Harry slides that hand up Eggsy's neck to tilt his chin upward.

“In a rush this morning?” Harry asks, and Eggsy momentarily forgets to breathe because there is no way this is what he thinks it is.

Harry's thumb slides along Eggsy's jaw and Eggsy can feel the rasp of stubble against the older man's skin.

“You missed a spot. You should slow down a bit for your morning routine next time,” Harry says and lets his hand drop to his side as he brushes past Eggsy and into the gym.

Eggsy feels his heart sink and makes his way to the showers in stunned silence. Of course Harry was just teasing him. He's his fucking mentor for God's sake. He's going to make the occasional joke at Eggsy's expense if it teaches him a lesson. Eggsy swiftly strips and scrubs at his eyes when he steps under the spray of water. Shame prickles in his chest for even entertaining the idea that Harry might be interested in him, or the possibility that Eggsy could ply his more nefarious skills and get Harry's attention. Harry is very obviously happy in his current relationship, and while Eggsy might be a homewrecking piece of shit, he would never ever intrude into Harry's and Merlin's personal lives. He respects them both too much for that.

So, Eggsy gathers himself together, finishes his shower and spends the rest of the day training and beating Roxy on the obstacle course.

If Eggsy lies awake that night, imagining a world where he or Harry would have pulled their bodies a little closer and taken advantage of the empty locker room, well that's between him and the silent walls.

* * *

 

Eggsy studiously tries to avoid Harry the next few days. Not that it's usually difficult given Harry spends most of his time at the shop; only returning to the manor when he has to venture to the tech department or wants to take advantage of the gymnasium. This week though, Eggsy can't seem to escape.

The man turns up in the shop, not unusual in and of itself, while Eggsy is doing the final fitting for his most recent suit; a lovely darker gray, slim-fit, single breasted number. Eggsy is checking himself out from different angles in the mirrors when Harry pops up over his shoulder, nearly making Eggsy leap out of his skin.

“I see you went with the gray one,” Harry observes. “Interesting choice.”

“Andrew says it makes me look less intimidating,” Eggsy huffs. “I need to get in close on this one.”

“Eggsy, there's few things more intimidating than a devastatingly handsome man with a gun aimed at your head,” Harry replies with a smile before he departs as suddenly as he appeared, leaving a rather stunned and blushing Eggsy in his wake.

“Did he just call me handsome?” Eggsy asks the tailor who has been observing Eggsy and checking the seams and flexibility of the agent's suit.

“I believe so, sir,” Andrew replies.

“Huh.”

* * *

 

The next encounter he has with Harry is when Eggsy and JB are playing a game of fetch on the manor's lawns. Or rather a game of Eggsy throwing a stick, telling JB to fetch, and JB bringing back a different stick.

“It's a good thing you're cute, JB,” Eggsy sighs as he ruffles the dog's fur. “You wouldn't last three minutes on your own you lazy beast.”

“I suppose it's a good thing he doesn't have to,” calls a voice from a few metres away.

Eggsy tenses when he sees Harry approaching them.

“Escaped the office?” Eggsy asks, noticing Harry isn't wearing his glasses and is therefore probably hiding from responsibilities again.

“For the moment,” Harry replies and leans down to scoop JB up into his arms. Of course, JB is thrilled and immediately starts snuffling Harry's neck as the man scratches the dog's ears. Fuckin' traitor.

“I'm sure Merlin will notice soon enough and drag me back,” Harry adds.

“He keeping you on a short leash?” Eggsy asks, and the color immediately drains from his face when he realizes what he's just said.

“Something like that,” Harry replies, either unaware or unconcerned of Eggsy's implications. “I'm supposed to be going over expense reports and tax documentation for the actual legitimate side of Kingsman.”

“Do we need to go hide you in the bushes somewhere?”

“Don't be ridiculous, our suits would be ruined. I wouldn't say no to some company on a walk though.”

“Sure,” Eggsy replies with a shrug and follows along after Harry who is still carrying JB. “You do realize that's not how you're supposed to walk a dog, right?”

“Of course, I do. I'm just rather fond of dogs, and JB seems rather tired after running around all morning.”

“Alright, just don't complain when your arms hurt later. I've been telling Mum and Daisy not to feed him cos he's getting' fat, but they can't resist.”

“How could they if his puppy dog stare is even half as adorable as his owner's?” Harry asks, and Eggsy freezes in place. Harry immediately notices the tension and turns to look back at the young man. “Eggsy?”

This can't all be just in his head right?

“Harry, about the other day—”

A shrill beeping from Harry's cell phone cuts Eggsy off before he can finish his question.

“Just one moment Eggsy,” Harry sighs and sets JB down in order to fish his phone out of his pocket, much to the dog's disgruntlement.

“Yes Merlin?” Harry answers, and Eggsy can't hear the rest as he feels bile rise up in his throat. He doesn't know what fucking game Harry is playing here, but the reminder that mild flirtation aside Harry is still very much _not available_ hits him like a kick to the ribs.

“My apologies Eggsy. It seems I am to be detained once again,” Harry sighs when he ends the call.

“Yeah. I'll see you later,” Eggsy mumbles as he scoops JB up into his own arms and takes his leave.

* * *

Two days later, Eggsy and Roxy are taking advantage of Kingsman resources to escape the unseasonably warm weather and having a splash fight in the manor's pool. Eggsy's back is to the door so it's only when Roxy lets out a wolf whistle and shouts “Looking good Arthur!” that he realizes they have company.

Of course, Eggsy practically has an aneurysm when he turns around and sees Harry half naked.

“I'm not interrupting am I?” Harry asks. “I'm just planning to swim a few laps in one of the lanes.”

“Not at all,” Roxy replies, and Eggsy silently thanks anyone listening for Roxy's functional brain, because all he can do is gawk at Harry as the man walks to the other side of the pool and think 'God bless Kingsman and their love for tight swim trunks'.

Of course Roxy takes advantage of his distraction and pushes him underwater with a manic grin.

“The fuck, Rox?!” Eggsy yelps when he resurfaces a moment later. “You're not supposed to drown me.”

“What? I'm sure Harry'd be willing to perform mouth-to-mouth,” Roxy cackles.

Eggsy casts a panicked look over his shoulder, but Harry is actually doing laps and seems unaware of Roxy's treachery.

“I'd rather be conscious for it, thanks,” Eggsy grumbles and swims over to the step ladder to haul himself out of the pool.

“So that's a maybe?” Roxy calls, but Eggsy doesn't answer her and instead makes his way to the showers.

* * *

If there's one good thing about taking a mission, it's the fact that he can finally get away from Kingsman, and by extension Harry. Normally, Eggsy would be basking in the attention of an older man whom he is interested in, but every time Harry and Eggsy have one of their awkward moments someone else is around and word must inevitably get back to Merlin, because lately the handler has been looking at Eggsy like he's a particularly annoying or disgusting insect.

It makes it particularly uncomfortable while Eggsy sits through his mission briefing, listening intently to Merlin's instructions on decrypting their target's laptop and transfering the data. Merlin is nothing if not strictly professional, and would never send an agent into the field unprepared. Eggsy still feels like the man is looking through him rather than at him though. Thankfully, the briefing is over quickly and Merlin leaves a case of the items Eggsy might need for his mission.

“Eggsy, are you sure you're alright?” Harry asks as Eggsy scrambles to gather his briefing packet and the case before Merlin comes back for the next meeting.

“Yeah. Of course,” Eggsy replies hastily glancing from Harry to the door. Eggsy's escape is cut off when Harry approaches him and places a hand on the young man's arm.

“You know you can always speak to me,” Harry says.

“Ain't got much to talk about. Just the pre-mission rush, yeah?”

“You might not be my candidate anymore, but my position as Arthur doesn't mean—”

The words are interrupted by a knock on the door signaling Merlin's return.

“Pardon the interruption, gentlemen,” Merlin says, pointedly staring at Harry whose hand is still wrapped around Eggsy's bicep. “Arthur, we need to look over the current intelligence on Percival's upcoming mission.”

“It's alright. I was just leaving,” Eggsy mumbles as he slips out of Harry's grip. “See you boys later.”

* * *

Never let it be said that Eggsy isn't damn good at his job, even when everything inevitably goes tits up. What is supposed to be a quick in and out information theft turns into a firefight when an alarm is triggered the moment Eggsy gets within range of the laptop. So, Eggsy thinks on his feet and uses the Rainmaker and an office desk as impromptu cover while he unscrews the laptop's hard drive with one hand and fires a few shots at incoming security with the other. Once the hard drive is stashed safely in his suit, he leaps over the desk and into the fray.

Eggsy returns from the mission with a few slices on his left arm—his bulletproof suit not holding up so well against the one nutter with a knife—and a few bruises. The damage isn't enough to slow him down really, but it still lands him in medical for a few hours to get stitches, an examination, some shots and antibiotics.

Needless to say it's a bit of a surprise to see Harry in the medical wing as Eggsy signs off on the medical staff's report.

“You need somethin', Harry?” Eggsy asks.

“I came to check that you were actually in one piece, and to bring you this,” Harry replies as he holds out a crisp new button down shirt and Eggsy's favorite track jacket. “I would have grabbed a tshirt, but I thought you might not want to pull your stitches.”

Eggsy smiles and snags the items from Harry. “And the jacket?”

“I thought you could use a little comfort,” Harry replies, as though it's nothing, but Eggsy knows he didn't leave the jacket here or at the shop. Which can only mean that Harry went to Eggsy's flat to get it for him.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says and attempts to unfold and pull on the shirt one handed.

“Let me help with that.”

Eggsy relents and lets Harry hold the shirt in place as he slips into it, careful not to jar his arm or catch the bandages. Once he shrugs the shirt into place, Harry immediately sets to work on the buttons and Eggsy's breath stutters in his lungs as Harry's knuckles brush against the skin of his belly and chest as those hands make their way up, leaving only the top two buttons undone. Harry's hands smooth the collar of the shirt when he's finished and Eggsy feels like his heart is going to explode when Harry doesn't step away, but slides a thumb along Eggsy's collarbone.

“Harry?” Eggsy asks, his voice wavering more than he'd like to admit.

Harry doesn't answer him though. The man's eyes flick from Eggsy's own, and down to his lips.

“Fuck it,” Harry hisses and pulls Eggsy against him and positively _devours_ the young man's mouth.

Eggsy groans into the kiss and throws his uninjured arm over Harry's shoulder, attempting to crush the distance between them. He nips at Harry's mouth and is rewarded by a gentle tug of teeth on his bottom lip and then Harry sucks ever so softly on it. Harry releases Eggsy's lip with a breathy sigh, and Eggsy takes advantage of the pause to slip his tongue past Harry's teeth and revels in the slick slide of Harry's tongue tangling against his own. Harry's hands slide down Eggsy's sides to his hips and he slips a thigh between Eggsy's legs. Eggsy's breath rasps in his throat as he grinds his hips forward, only to tear himself away from Harry a second later.

“I'm sorry. I can't,” Eggsy gasps, avoiding Harry's confused stare.

“My apologies,” Harry replies and takes another step back from Eggsy. “I must have misread—”

“You didn't misread shit Harry,” Eggsy huffs with a bitter laugh. “But I ain't trying to get on no one's bad side. Especially not Merlin's.”

“I don't see how it's any of his business.”

“What? How can it not be?” Eggsy sputters, finally looking back at Harry. The man doesn't even look guilty, though maybe a little unsure. Eggsy's eyes narrow as the realization dawns on him.

“You musta heard I like 'em attached and decided you want a taste for yourself, that it?” Eggsy spits.

“Eggsy—”

“Just forget it,” Eggsy huffs as he snatches his jacket and shoulders past Harry.

Harry quickly hooks an arm around Eggsy's waist to stop him in place. “You misunderstand. There's nothing between Merlin and I besides friendship.”

“No fuckin' way,” Eggsy growls and tugs Harry's arm away from him, but makes no move to leave. “He has keys to your place! He wouldn't leave you alone for more than five minutes while you were still recovering.”

“He's been my friend and handler for nearly 20 years Eggsy. It makes things rather unorthodox,” Harry sighs.

“Doesn't explain why the man's been giving me the evil eye for ages!”

Harry actually has the audacity to _laugh_ at that, and Eggsy seriously considers walking out right then.

“You'll have to forgive me for that. Merlin is under the impression that my attentions have been causing you some distraction. I think he's been waiting for you to slip up so he can yell at me for it.”

“Damn right you're distracting me! Been thinkin' I was gonna get gutted by Merlin, or you were just makin' some sick joke.”

“I assure you, I'm not joking and Merlin is the one who told me to put you out of your misery.”

“So... You're really not seeing anyone?” Eggsy asks, and suddenly he feels guilty over the way he's been avoiding Merlin when the man is looking out for him.

“Not at present.”

“Well now don't I feel like a bit of a tit?”

“A little.”

“Can't blame me though! With you just skulking around, failing to seduce me and what not, with no idea of your intentions.”

“Well, Eggsy,” Harry purrs, edging closer into Eggsy's space. “My intentions are to take you home and fuck you until you can't remember your own name, if you're amenable.”

“What are we waiting for?” Eggsy asks, and proceeds to haul Harry out of the medical wing.

* * *

The second they make it to Harry's house, the man frames Eggsy against the door with his entire body and descends on his mouth in a violent kiss. It's all teeth and tongue and leaves Eggsy's head spinning and everything is moving way too fast. Eggsy lets out an undignified whine when Harry finally lets him come up for air.

“I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this,” Harry pants in his ear.

“Yeah? Think I got some idea,” Eggsy breathes and bucks his hips when the man grabs for his belt buckle.

Harry's hands are quick, clever things that have his belt and flies undone in a manner of seconds and Eggsy groans low in his throat when those fingers close around his cock and give an experimental stroke. Eggsy rocks his hips up into that fist and slides his own hands down Harry's back to grip the man's gorgeous arse.

“I bet you taste amazing,” Harry growls and slips from Eggsy's grip to slide down onto his knees in front of the young man. He tugs his hand out of Eggsy's pants and pulls the offending garment out of the way along with Eggsy's trousers.

Eggsy's eyes fly open at the feeling of Harry's warm breath on the head of his prick

“What? No!” Eggsy yelps, and he pushes Harry back. “Wait. Just wait a minute.”

“Eggsy?” Harry asks, looking up at the young man from between his legs.

Eggsy realizes he probably looks like a complete idiot: red faced, cock already leaking precome and hanging out of his trousers, and yelling for Harry to stop.

“I... We need a condom,” Eggsy mumbles.

Harry takes a moment to reassess, and decides this is a conversation best had with both parties on even ground, so to speak. He tucks Eggsy's pants and trousers back into place before standing up, respecting the distance Eggsy needs.

“Are you clean?” Harry asks.

“I'm careful and get regular checks from Kingsman's medical, but uh...” Eggsy trails off with a shrug. “Well it ain't like I'mma get tested every fuckin' week and a lot of... A lot of the people I see... They have partners but uh...”

“You don't know if it's just the one,” Harry supplies.

Eggsy thumps his head back against the door and closes his eyes, unable to look at Harry. “God I sound so fuckin' disgusting,” he sighs. “You shouldn't—”

“Eggsy,” Harry admonishes, cutting off that train of thought before it can consume the younger man. “At risk of completely ruining the mood, I've been sexually active longer than you've been alive. Do you honestly think I haven't had my share of partners?”

“I guess.”

“It doesn't make me disgusting or any less of a person?”

“Of course not!” Eggsy hisses, fixing Harry with a hurt look as if he can't believe Harry would suggest such a thing.

“Then don't treat yourself with any less respect than you would me.”

“Alright. Can... Can we move this to the bedroom then?” Eggsy asks, his face heating with a blush. “Don't really want to do this in the hall.”

“Of course,” Harry replies and offers Eggsy his hand, leading him upstairs.

The atmosphere when they reach the bedroom has completely shifted from earlier. Where once there was uncontrollable desperation, there's now a more simmering longing.

The kiss the two share this time isn't a frenzied crash, but rather careful exploration. Eggsy fists his good hand around Harry's tie and licks into the man's mouth, tasting every corner and finding all the spots that make Harry sigh against him. Harry's hands slip to Eggsy's jaw and thumbs caress his cheekbones as if he were something delicate and treasured. Eggsy breaks away from Harry in a series of gradually softening kisses until they're barely a brush of lips light as butterfly wings.

Eggsy loosens his grip on Harry's tie and slides his hands across Harry's collar bones to hook his thumbs under the man's suit jacket, pushing the material over broad shoulders and down strong arms to reveal Harry's leather shoulder holsters. Eggsy groans and slips his hands around the leather straps reeling Harry back toward the bed with a biting kiss this time, only pausing when he feels the backs of his legs bump into the frame. Harry takes advantage of the momentary pause in momentum to peel Eggsy out of his jacket, letting it fall at their feet, and slides his hands under the hem of Eggsy's shirt. Eggsy huffs a warm laugh against Harry's lips when the man's fingers skate over a particularly sensitive spot under his ribs. Harry pulls away with a grin and pushes Eggsy ever so gently back against the mattress.

Eggsy reaches automatically to pull Harry down against him but Harry carefully catches his hand with ease.

“Let me take care of you,” Harry murmurs and places a kiss against Eggsy's palm before returning Eggsy's injured arm to the young man's side.

“If you insist,” Eggsy says with a smirk.

The first thing to go are their shoes and socks, and honestly Eggsy is surprised Harry waited that long given how much he bitches about scuffing floors. Eggsy's a little sad to see Harry's tie and shoulder holsters fall to the wayside next as Harry removes them, but he doesn't have long to contemplate it when Harry searches through the nightstand and hands him some condoms and a half empty bottle of lube. His brain promptly short circuits because all he can imagine Harry lying back in this very bed, naked and panting with slicked fingers of one hand up his own arse, the other tugging at his cock, and christ if that doesn't nearly make Eggsy come right then and there in his pants.

“Alright?” Harry asks.

“Just get on with it before I take matters into my own hands, yeah?”

Harry smiles and settles between Eggsy's thighs, unashamedly grinding his hips against the young man's even through their clothes.

“Better?”

“Almost,” Eggsy growls and rocks up against Harry. “Need less clothes though.”

“I'll do my best to accommodate,” Harry purrs and presses a tender kiss to Eggsy's lips, then his chin, and further down his neck.

Eggsy sighs contentedly as Harry presses light, open mouthed kisses to his pulse point, careful not to leave any marks. He feels Harry's fingers brush against his sternum as he pops open the next button on Eggsy's shirt. Fingers whisper across Eggsy's exposed collarbones, and he shivers as the sensation of warm lips soon chase after. Another button, and fabric is pushed aside with a thumb scraping across a dusky pink nipple. Eggsy's sharp inhale elicits another more purposeful brush against the flesh, and Harry inches his way lower, popping another button as he goes.

Eggsy releases a high pitched whine when Harry's lips make their way down his chest and latch on to one of his nipples. Harry's tongue circles the the flesh between his lips as his hand slides across Eggsy's chest; the pad of his thumb rubbing against the opposite in a similar fashion. Eggsy slips his fingers into the hair at the base of Harry's skull, holding the man in place and arching into the sensation. His hips twitch, smacking his still clothed cock against Harry's ribs as the man's teeth scrape roughly over his nipple, his tongue soothing the sting of it a second later. Harry spends a few minutes lavishing attention on Eggsy's chest before giving one last gentle pinch before he continues his way down Eggsy's torso. He tugs the last of the buttons free to expose Eggsy's stomach as well as his straining trousers. Harry ignores Eggsy's prominent erection for now, and instead focuses on mapping the young man's body with his fingers and mouth; cataloging the way a brush of lips along the spot under his ribs makes Eggsy's breath hitch, or a slide of fingers along his belly button makes him laugh.

Only when Harry has his fill of these reactions does he reach for Eggsy's still open belt, slipping the leather from the loops and tossing it aside. Then, he carefully eases Eggsy's trousers open, tugging them down when Eggsy obligingly raises his hips and slides them off completely while leaving his pants in place. Harry's hands caress all the way down Eggsy's thighs, tickling the soft skin behind his knees before sliding back up to capture the young man's hips. Harry allows one hand to slip from those hips to brush along the front of Eggsy's pants. He drags his thumb up and down over the fabric along the line of Eggsy's cock, stopping just short of the damp spot at the tip.

Harry digs his fingers just under the band of Eggsy's pants and pauses to look up at Eggsy who is watching Harry just as intently.

“Is this alright?” Harry asks.

Eggsy nods. “Yeah just y'know...” he says gesturing to the packets next to him.

“The red one then if you please.”

Eggsy searches next to him and hands over the requested item.

“Thank you,” Harry says.

“Seriously?” Eggsy laughs. “Saying thank you when you're about to go down on me?”

Harry ignores the jab and instead sets the condom next to him and slides Eggsy's pants down leaving Eggsy in just his rumpled shirt. He returns his hands to Eggsy's hips, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles from the crease of his thighs up to the jut of his hip bones, and gazes down at Eggsy's pretty cock. He leans forward and hauls one of Eggsy's legs up over his shoulder ignoring the young man's erection in favor of placing a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“Is this cos I made fun of your manners? Fucking hell just get on with it Harry,” Eggsy whines at the soft touch, just inches from where he wants it.

Harry takes pity on him. Eggsy watches him tear the foil open and catches the scent of artificial fruit and fucking hell, Harry is able to roll the condom on with his mouth in one smooth motion and Eggsy doesn't know whether he wants to punch or congratulate whoever taught Harry how to do that.

Harry's head bobs back up and he hums and wraps a hand around the base of Eggsy's cock, stroking up and down a few times before letting the head slide from his mouth with an obscene pop. He reaches next to Eggsy and grabs the lube, uncapping it and pouring some over his fingers with one hand as he lets his tongue brush over Eggsy's cock in lazy patterns circling the glans and pressing against the vein underneath. He sets the lube aside and slips his slick hand up underneath Eggsy's sac, his index finger sliding gently over the young man's opening. Eggsy groans and spreads his legs a little further, relaxing against Harry's touch. With the slip of the first finger into Eggsy's arse, Harry sucks Eggsy all the way down ready for the reflexive twitch of the young man's hips and lets him fuck into his mouth.

Eggsy nearly loses it right then and there because of course Harry Hart doesn't have a gag reflex. Probably poor manners to choke on someone's dick and all. He threads his fingers through the man's hair and when he receives no resistance, experimentally pulls out a little and pushes back into Harry's mouth. Harry willingly takes it all and brushes his tongue along the underside of Eggsy's cock, curling the tip of his tongue along the sides as Eggsy slides back out, sucking eagerly on the head before letting him thrust back in. Harry slips a second digit into Eggsy and curls his fingers, rubbing over that spot that makes the younger man's spine arch, and Harry has to coil an arm around Eggsy's hips to keep him steady. Eggsy feels like he should probably be embarrassed at how quickly this is all going to be over, but all he can do is instinctively thrust into the warm suction of Harry's mouth while those wonderful long fingers spread and stretch him in a way he's been dreaming about for months. Eggsy feels the cold dribble of more lube against his arse as Harry slips his fingers from Eggsy's hole, only this time he slides three fingers into Eggsy, relentlessly pressing those digits against his prostate.

“Harry, I—” Eggsy groans and tugs at the man's hair, but Harry doesn't relent. Instead the man hollows his cheeks and sucks Eggsy deeper until he can feel Harry's breath puffing against his skin, and slides his hand from Eggsy's hips and grabs the boy's sac and gives the lightest of tugs.

Eggsy yelps and doubles over as the sensations rock through him; cock twitching as Harry works his throat to coax Eggsy through orgasm, even if he's wrapped. Eggsy stays like that for a moment, his body coiled over Harry's head still between his legs, until his muscles finally give out and he slumps back against the pillows.

When Eggsy comes back down, he absently notes that Harry's still dressed and already disposed of the condom. The man seems perfectly content to lay next to Eggsy in a rumpled shirt and trousers and simply stroke his fingers along the puffy rim of Eggsy's arsehole.

“Have at mate,” Eggsy pants, his hand sweeping a lazy gesture to himself. “You've fuckin' earned it.”

“How's your refractory period?” Harry asks, slipping a finger back into Eggsy's oversensitized body.

“Jesus fu—You takin' the fuckin' piss?” Eggsy groans and covers his eyes with his arm as his cock gives a slight twitch.

“I'm not going to rut into you like some mindless beast while you just take it and can't even enjoy it.”

“Oh my god you're serious,” Eggsy huffs, and there is absolutely no reason for him to be that turned on by Harry being so fucking controlled and considerate.

Harry just looks back at him entirely unperturbed.

“Alright. I'm a fuckin' champ, you'll see,” Eggsy says. Harry thrusts two of his fingers back inside Eggsy in response, and Eggsy adds, “I'll be back up in like 10 minutes tops, if you plan on keepin' that up.”

Harry's smile is a beautiful thing and Eggsy fists his hands in Harry's shirt and reels him in for another kiss. He licks at the man's bottom lip and tastes artificial cherry, and Eggsy's heart pounds in his chest at Harry's generosity.

“So good to me, Harry” Eggsy sighs and kisses the man's cheeks and nose and forehead and finally his lips again. “Fuckin' perfect gentleman.”

They lay there like that for a while simply touching, tasting and breathing each other in. Harry occasionally slipping his fingers back into Eggsy's arse or brushing his palm against Eggsy's balls and it really doesn't take long at all for Eggsy to be ready again.

“Fuckin' strip, Harry,” Eggsy growls and tugs at Harry's shirt, and one of the buttons snaps off and pings against the bedside lamp and neither of them can help but laugh at the ridiculous sound.

Eggsy feels his heart clench because he can't remember the last time he was this happy with someone. Turned on? Yeah, because there's no point in sex if you don't feel any attraction, but happy?

Thankfully, he doesn't have too long to think on it because Harry escapes the tangle of Eggsy's limbs and pulls off his shirt, sparing the remaining buttons. Eggsy smiles and lets his hands play over the planes of Harry's chest, digging his fingers gently through the scattering of hair there. He forces any thoughts of intimacy outside of the immediate situation from his mind and slides his hands down to work open Harry's belt and the flies of his trousers. He pauses for a moment, looking up at Harry while his fingers are hooked into the waistband of Harry's trousers. Without breaking eye contact, Eggsy slides both trousers and pants down in one fluid, unhurried motion. Harry steps out of the material pooled around his feet and Eggsy allows himself to glance down.

And fucking hell, of course Harry's packin'.

Eggsy absently licks his lips at the sight of Harry's gorgeous cock before looking back up at Harry's smug face.

“C'mere,” Eggsy rasps and pats next to him on the bed.

Harry doesn't need to be told twice and settles next to Eggsy. The younger man smiles and pushes him down onto the mattress, before adjusting himself so that he's sitting up, kneeling spread over Harry's thighs.

“Eggsy?”

“Just sit back and relax,” Eggsy says. “Want me to wrap up again?”

“That's up to you,” Harry replies with a shrug.

“Got any cuts on your hands or anything?”

Harry offers up his hands for Eggsy's inspection and Eggsy nods approvingly.

“Gentleman's choice, but I say we can skip it as long as you're wearing one,” Eggsy replies.

“I'd like that.”

Eggsy nods and reaches across the bed and snags a condom and the lube. He leaves them next to him for a moment as he takes Harry's length in hand, getting a feel for the weight and texture as he gently glides his fingers along the sides. After a moment of exploration, he wraps his fingers into a fist around it and gives Harry a few experimental strokes before grabbing the condom next to him. He tears open the foil packet and rolls the condom down, all quick efficiency. He takes a little more time with the lube, pouring a generous amount in his hand and smearing it over Harry's cock in a few slow, firm strokes to make up for the latex barrier. Once he's satisfied, he wipes his hand against his thigh and lifts himself up on his knees.

“Good?” Eggsy asks.

“As long as you're going to be alright,” Harry replies.

“Just try to keep up, old man,” Eggsy huffs. With that, he grasps the headboard, using his uninjured arm to support his weight. He wraps his other hand around to guide Harry's cock inside as he slowly sinks down the length of it. There's a mild stretch and the feeling of fullness, but Eggsy takes it easily and pulls his hand away and rocks his hips down until he can feel Harry's balls pressed up against his arse.

Eggsy doesn't bother giving either of them time to adjust before he lifts up until only the head of Harry's cock is still inside and slams back down again, setting a brutal pace for them. Most men would be content to lay back at this point and let Eggsy just use them, but Harry gives as good as he gets, snapping his hips up to meet Eggsy thrust for thrust. He also wraps his hands over Eggsy's hips, not yet bothering to alter Eggsy's pace, but instead just supporting Eggsy and keeping him stable.

“Fuck,” Eggsy hisses when Harry grinds his hips against his arse after a particularly rough downward thrust, and the man's cock brushes right up against his prostate causing Eggsy's vision to gray a little. “Do that again, yeah?”

“Gladly,” Harry pants, as proper as ever, and Eggsy feels the urge to muss him up some.

Eggsy slams back down again with a moan when Harry finds that spot, and feels his legs start to shake. He refuses to slow his pace though and continues to ride Harry, clenching around the man's cock with each stroke in a way that drives them both mad.

Eggsy like this is quite possibly the most gorgeous and primal thing Harry has ever seen. The young man's eyes closed, head thrown back and panting, hard cock bobbing, slapping against his belly with each thrust. And in that moment, Harry can no longer keep to himself and slides a hand from Eggsy's hips to wrap around the young man's length, stroking in time with Eggsy's thrusts as best he can manage.

Eggsy's hips stutter when he feels Harry's hand on him and he gazes down at him. Harry's eyes are dilated, and his face flushed, hair starting to curl a little with sweat. Harry's hand twists around Eggsy's prick a little on the upstroke and the man grinds his hips again and Eggsy keens at the sensation.

“How the fuck do you do this to me?” Eggsy groans. “Definitely not gonna last long.”

“That is rather the point,” Harry replies.

“Yeah, well you better be fuckin' close too, or I'm gonna pass out and you'll have to finish yourself,” Eggsy growls as his thighs burn and he starts to lose his rhythm.

Without warning Harry tightens his grips on Eggsy's hips and pulls the younger man down onto his cock with a vicious thrust. Eggsy chokes out a gasp and his legs slide even further apart, desperately trying to take Harry's cock deeper.

“Fuck!” Eggsy shouts and writhes against Harry, as the man immediately picks Eggsy's hips up and hauls them back down to slam into him again, cock brushing against Eggsy's prostate. This time he earns a loud moan, and Harry makes it his mission to ring more sounds out of Eggsy.

“How's that?” Harry asks, not bothering to slow his pace.

“Fuckin' great you smug prick!” Eggsy growls, trying to get his suddenly weak legs to cooperate and match Harry's stride.

Harry stills for a moment and Eggsy squirms in frustration. “Oi! I didn't say stop, did I?”

“Are you always like this?” Harry laughs and shoves back into Eggsy with a particularly forceful thrust.

“Laugh it up, Harry. I'mma fuckin' stab you.”

“Oh I'm sure you will,” Harry purrs and pulls Eggsy down, practically bending him in half to catch the young man's mouth in a rough kiss, his tongue fucking into Eggsy's mouth in time with their bodies. He gives up trying to control Eggsy's thrusts and slips his hand around Eggsy's cock again and swallows the answering groan. He can feel that Eggsy's close. The young man's legs trembling and his desperate thrusts between Harry's hand and cock have lost all rhythm.

“That's it. Just like that, Eggsy,” Harry sighs against Eggsy's mouth as he pulls back to look at him. Eggsy's cock is twitching and dripping all over Harry's hand as if he hadn't come once already. Each time Eggsy slides down, Harry tilts his hips and grinds repeatedly against that spot he knows will send Eggsy right over the edge. “Come for me, Eggsy.”

On Harry's order, Eggsy's orgasm leaves him with a strangled sob; come spurting over Harry's knuckles and stomach and his body spasming around Harry's cock still inside him. It only takes a few more thrusts into that clenching heat before Harry is coming as well. After a few moments, Harry slides Eggsy's weight off of him and pulls out to roll them both onto their sides. The two of them lay there in easy silence as they catch their breath.

Eggsy's eyes flicker open a few minutes later as he feels Harry's hand nudging his shoulder.

“I ain't up for another round,” Eggsy groans and burrows his face into the nearest pillow.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Harry says. “We both need to clean up, and then you can pass out.”

“Just leave me here.”

“Absolutely not. We're filthy and Lord knows what you might have gotten all over your bandages.”

“Think I've got a pretty good idea.”

“Funny.”

“Alright,” Eggsy sighs and sits up only to flop against Harry's shoulder, unwilling to move further. “Nope. You broke me Harry. Legs ain't working. Looks like you'll have to just go on without me.”

“I'll just have to carry you then,” Harry says, and Eggsy yelps as Harry scoops him off the bed and over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

“How the fuck? Put me down, Harry!” Eggsy howls, but Harry ignores him until he sets him in the shower.

Apparently Harry is serious about the whole cleaning up thing, because next thing Eggsy knows, the man is in the shower with him and scrubbing him down with soap and a flannel. It's not so bad, Eggsy thinks eventually when Harry washes his hair for him before cleaning himself. No sex or anything, just... a weird sort of intimacy. Something Eggsy's not really familiar with. His stomach turns at the thought of even trying to get used to it. After they've washed up, Harry uses a separate clean flannel to wash around Eggsy's stitches and then applies more antibiotics and fresh bandages. Ever the gentleman, Harry also puts fresh sheets on the bed and pulls Eggsy into his arms as they settle down to sleep.

It's a weird feeling: falling asleep being able to trust who you'll wake up next to in the morning.

* * *

It's still early when Eggsy wakes up sore, but clean, in an all too familiar room. He glances over to the man next to him, finding Harry still asleep; his hair rumpled and face slack without the worry lines that Eggsy has become accustomed to seeing since the man became Arthur. Eggsy thinks in another world he could stay here, and the smile it brings to his face is a bittersweet thing. He could lay next to Harry and wait for the man to wake up. He could tell him good morning and greet him with a soft kiss, and Harry is probably romantic enough to put up with a little morning breath. They would have breakfast together, and talk things over, and start a new life together.

And Eggsy is terrified because his heart hungers for the fantasy of it all.

But it's just that: a fantasy. Eggsy does not and cannot live in that world.

Eggsy lives in the real world. The world where he fucks up over and over again and is constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. The one where people say shit they don't mean to get what they want and then leave, and Eggsy knows what everyone wants from him. Harry talked a pretty game last night about not caring about Eggsy's past, but Eggsy knows he does. Everyone does. They delude themselves at first that this time is different and they'll be the ones to keep Eggsy, but they all eventually start hurling accusations that Eggsy is going to cheat or to leave. It's why Eggsy has given up on relationships, because he can't take the inevitable strain as his partner descends into paranoia.

But even more terrifying is the idea that maybe this is it. At the age of twenty-four, Eggsy has found the love of his life. Perhaps Harry knows who Eggsy is and what mistakes he's made, and he still loves Eggsy and would actually keep him. And Eggsy will be blissfully happy for the next ten or twenty-some years and then that's it. Harry will be gone and Eggsy's life will be well and truly over before he's even fifty; because he knows deep down in his bones that there would be nothing after Harry. Nothing more than the same meaningless string of one night stands he's been having; except for the pain of knowing they weren't who he really wanted would cut all the deeper.

Careful not to rouse his sleeping partner, Eggsy quietly slides away off the mattress. He tiptoes about the room, searching through the piles of clothing on the floor attempting to sort his from Harry's while making as little noise as possible. Once he finds all of his clothes, he slips them more or less into place, not bothering to straighten his appearance. His heart pounds with the need to stay, to explain things to Harry—to _be_ with Harry. Eggsy lets out a shaky breath and steels his nerves and leaves the room, knowing full well if he looks back at Harry his resolve will come crashing down. There's no neighbors to scandalize or doormen to tease as he makes his way into the morning light, and Eggsy feels his heart shatter in his chest as the front door clicks shut behind him.

It's nine am and Harry wakes to see Eggsy quietly slip out of his bedroom without a word or a backwards glance, and he feels his heart sink like lead as the sound of a closed door echoes through the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years... I won't be participating in Day 6's prompt "Domestic" because my first 3 fills were basically domestic fluff and I need to wrap up Day 7.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @[oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me about your feelings.


End file.
